


Meet you in the kitchen

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wakes up to music playing from him and Sam's kitchen. A proposal follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet you in the kitchen

Gabriel wakes up to the soft strains of music flowing in his room before he looks over to notice Sam isn’t in bed next to him. 

“Hey Babe, having fun?” He laughs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at Sam’s ass swinging in time with the Taylor Swift that plays quietly from his phone. Sam almost drops the mixing bowl when Gabe surprises him, but he turns around with a pink blush spreading across his face. “I never really took you for a Swift™ fan. “

“Sorry I woke you.” Sam chuckles, meeting Gabriel’s still sleepy eyes. He looks down to floor in embarrassment, not even noticing the change of music as Gabriel steps toward him. Gabriel offers his hand and Sam takes it, looking back up and smiling. 

“You didn’t” Gabriel lies smoothly, “the smell of baking is a great way to wake up. And to wake up to you, that’s a morning singles only dream of.” He smiles, pulling Sam into his arms and starting to twirl them around to the Sinatra song in the background. They dance until the next song starts, Elvis drifting through the phone as Gabriel sings softly in Sam’s ear. 

“Wise men say..” He sings, pulling Sam close and twirling him back out. “only fools rush in” He scrunches his face, shaking his head no. “But I can’t help….” He chuckles, pulling Sam into a kiss with the next “falling in love with you.”

“I love you, you know.” Sam whispers, smiling as Gabriel continues to sing to him. Gabe chuckles, pulling Sam into a dip as the song asks if it would be a sin. 

“If I can’t help, falling in love with you.” Gabriel releases him, dropping to one knee and pulling a ring out of thin air. “Sam. I can’t stop falling in love with you, I never will. Will you marry me?”

The song continues in the background, playing a backdrop to his bright smile and vigorous nod. “Yes Gabriel. I’ll marry you.”

He slips the band onto Sam’s finger and pulls him into a sweet kiss, twirling them around as the song changes to something calmer so the pair can sway to their content.


End file.
